Hexerwege
by Garfield71
Summary: Aus dem Leben der Hexer von Kaer Morhan
1. Chapter 1

Die Aussicht auf ein kühles Bier im Goldenen Fuchs war das einzige, was den Hexer bei diesem Auftrag einigermaßen bei Laune hielt.

Er war nicht etwa unterwegs um einen Basilisken oder ähnliches zu erlegen. Nein. Er war auf dem Weg von der Provinzhauptstadt Aendwyn zurück nach Kaer Morhen. Dort hatte er sich mit dem Stadtmagistraten wegen Tributen und Abgaben herumschlagen müssen. Tagelang hatte der Verwalter von Kaer Morhan auf ihn eingeredet, um ihn zu diesem Besuch zu bewegen. Er war der Meinung, dass es mehr Eindruck machte, wenn einer der ranghöheren Hexer anstatt Seiner dort aufkreuzte und für Klarheit sorgte. Und als ob das nicht schon genug gewesen wäre, hatten sie ihn auch noch dazu überredet auf dem Rückweg, wie ein gemeiner Fuhrmann, einiges an bestellten Gütern von einem Händler abzuholen.

Er lenkte die beiden stämmigen Braunen, die den Wagen zogen auf den matschigen Platz neben dem Wirtshaus, das strategisch günstig am Rand der Ortschaft an der Wegkreuzung lag. Es war die letzte größere Ortschaft, bevor die Straße nach Kaer Morhan abzweigte. Er war am Vormittag aufgebrochen und wenn er die Strecke Wegs schaffen wollte, die er sich für heute vorgenommen hatte, dann brauchten die Pferde eine Pause. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass der Wirt des Goldenen Fuchs das beste Bier in der ganzen Gegend braute.

Wie er es geschafft hatte, sich in diesen elenden Verwaltungskram hineinziehen zu lassen war ihm immer noch ein Rätsel. Zwar hielt ihn sein verletztes Knie immer noch davon ab, frei wie ein Vogel durch die Lande zu ziehen, oder sonst etwas in seinen Augen sinnvolles zu tun, aber ein Federkielspitzer oder Amtsstubenhocker würde würde aus ihm in diesem Leben nicht mehr werden, so viel stand fest. Der verdammte Apotheker hing ihm in den Ohren, dass er es langsam angehen musste, wenn er das Bein irgendwann wieder voll belasten wollte. Dummerweise war die Langeweile schon nach einem Monat unerträglich geworden. Das musste wohl seinen Verstand getrübt haben.

Er ließ sich also auf der Bank vor der Gaststube nieder und nachdem er ein paar freundliche Worte mit ihr gewechselt hatte stellte die dralle Frau des Wirts einen großen Becher des schäumenden Gebräus vor ihn hin. Die wenigen anderen Gäste hielten Abstand, beachteten ihn aber nicht weiter, hier in der Gegend waren durchreisende Hexer ein häufiger Anblick, der keine besondere Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Das war eine Tatsache, die er zu schätzen wusste. Er hatte kaum den zweiten Becher halb geleert, da näherte sich eine Frau. Sie war hochgewachsen, rothaarig, nicht hässlich, aber aus der Nähe betrachtet war sie, obwohl sie noch recht jung, doch durch ein entbehrungsreiches Leben gezeichnet.

„Herr?"

„Hast du ein Problem, bei dem meine Expertise behilflich sein kann?"

„Ich... Ja, Herr," stammelte sie, sichtlich um Fassung ringend. „Mein Sohn."

„Vermutest du einen Fluch?" Der Hexer zog verwundert eine Augenbraue hoch. In der Gegend um die Burg traute sich eigentlich niemand, unliebsame Leute zu verfluchen. Obwohl eine Verfluchung natürlich auch halb-absichtlich, einfach durch starke, gebündelte negative Wünsche passieren konnte.

„N...nein. Das ist es nicht."

Der Hexer wartete geduldig, obwohl er schon ahnte, was nun kommen würde.

„Es ist so, dass, ich …. ich kann den Jungen einfach nicht behalten", stieß sie schließlich unter Aufbietung all ihrer Willenskraft hervor.

„Ah. Das ist es also", erwiderte der Hexer ruhig, sein Verdacht bestätigt.

„Seht ihr, mein Mann hat als Tagelöhner gearbeitet, aber dann kam die Seuche und hat innerhalb von ein einer Woche ihn und unsere kleine Tochter geholt", fuhr die junge Frau fort.

Das war immer so, wann immer irgendwelche Krankeiten umgingen bekamen sie auf der Burg besonders viele Kandidaten. „Ja, ja, die Blattern", sinnierte der Hexer vor sich hin. „Das war wohl übel diesen Winter. Tut mir Leid zu hören."

„Und jetzt, was bleibt mir? Ich hab ein bisschen magisches Talent, das hat ein Druide mir mal gesagt, als ich noch ein kleines Mädchen war. Aber das hat mir auch nichts geholfen, als mein Mann und mein Kind im Sterben lagen. Ich würde gerne heilen lernen, aber zur Ausbildung müsste ich in den Süden. Arbeit bei einem Bauern gibt es für mich hier, jetzt nach der Aussaat, bis zum Herbst auch nicht mehr. Hier bleibt mir nur das Hurenhaus in der Stadt. Bei bei alledem kann ich kein Kind gebrauchen."

„Ja, hier in Kaedwen wirst du keine Schule finden, die sich aufs Heilen spezialisiert hat. In Thanedd wird zwar auch Heilkunst unterrichtet, aber die Studiengebühren dort sind üppig und die nehmen nur Mädchen, keine Erwachsenen Frauen. Und die Druiden nehmen nur Männer. Da ist eines der Heiligtümer weiter im Süden wirklich die bessere Wahl für dich, wenn du die Reise auf dich nehmen willst. Du bist aber schon recht alt für eine Ausbildung."

„Aber es ist nicht unmöglich."

„Nein, das wohl nicht", stimmte er zu. „Und da willst du deinen Jungen bei uns unterbringen?"

„Ja."

„Na, dann lass uns mal schauen", erwiderte er , trank seinen Becher leer und kramte ein paar Münzen aus seinem Wams die auf den Tisch legte. Er erhob sich, schlang sich den Riemen des Schwertes, das er neben sich an die Bank gelehnt hatte über die rechte Schulter, griff sich dann den verhassten Gehstock.

„Wie heißt du", fragte er sie, als er ihr durch die matschigen Gassen der Ansiedlung folgte.

„Visenna, Herr."

Sie zog die abgetragene Jacke enger um ihre Schultern , führte ihn bis an den Rand der Siedlung, wo sie auf eine ärmliche, halbverfallene Holzhütte zusteuerte. Da hielt der Hexer inne.

„Warum gibst du ihn denn nicht zu einem Bauern oder Handwerker? Du kennst doch sicher unseren Ruf und unseren Lebenswandel", fragte er sie.

„Ich kann das Lehrgeld nicht zahlen, und bei einem Bauern wäre er doch nur ein besserer Arbeitssklave", antwortete sie leise. „Ich habe ihn ganz jung bekommen, er … war nicht von meinem Mann, er ist unehelich geboren. Ihr wisst ja wie die Leute so sind. Selbst mein Mann war nicht immer freundlich mit ihm." Die Frau ließ müde den Kopf hängen, der Hexer seufzte. Er wusste ziemlich genau wie `die Leute` so waren. Er erlebte es jeden Tag. „Die Jungen bei euch bekommen, was sie zum Leben brauchen und eine Ausbildung. Euch ist es egal wer sie sind und wo sie herkommen. Und wenn viele die Hexer auch nicht mögen, die Leute haben genug Respekt vor euch, dass sie es nicht wagen, sich mit einem anzulegen."

„Damit eins klar ist, du gibst alle Rechte an ihm auf, wenn du es dir anders überlegst, nach Kaer Morhen kommst, um ihn zu suchen, dann können wir dich nicht am Leben lassen. Das ist die Regel."

„Ja."

„Und, die Geschichten, die über die Mutation und die Ausbildung die Runde machen, die sind übertrieben, aber nicht gänzlich erfunden", merkte er an.

Sie nickte. „Das habe ich mir schon gedacht. Aber bei einem Bauern müsste er ja auch von Früh bis Spät schuften, mit wenig zu essen,und noch weniger Zuwendung, und dann im Winter die Kälte und die Nässe."

Er beobachtete, wie die junge Frau mit den Tränen rang. Die Hexerburg rekrutierte ihren Nachwuchs in der Regel aus der Verzweiflung der Menschen am untersten Rand der Gesellschaft. Natürlich gab es das Märchen, dass die Hexer Kinder der Vorsehung waren. Was in einigen Fällen stimmte. Das hinderte sie aber nicht daran, es mit Waisen, Findelkindern oder überzähligen hungrigen Mäulern, die sonst keiner mehr wollte, zu versuchen, da es einfach zu wenige Kinder der Vorsehung gab. Da die Mutation die Erinnerungen in Mitleidenschaft zog konnte er nur mutmaßen, aber er hatte eine Ahnung, dass er aus ähnlichen Verhältnissen stammte. Immerhin schien diese Frau ehrlich zu sein. Immer wieder kam es vor, dass Leute versuchten den Hexern Lahme und Blöde anzudrehen, um sie vom Hals zu haben. Was sie ebenfalls nicht brauchen konnten waren kleine Diebe, Tierquäler und Brandstifter. Der Ärger, den es machte einem Jungen solche üblen Gewohnheiten später wieder auszutreiben war es nicht wert. Es gab auf der Welt bereits mehr als genug an Waffen ausgebildete Männer, denen es an grundlegendem Anstand mangelte. Hexer sollten die Leute vor Ungeheuern schützen, nicht zur Population der Ungeheuer beitragen.

„Wie alt ist er denn?", fragte er.

„Er wird diesen Herbst sieben."

Der Hexer nickte. Das passte soweit. Die Regel war, dass die Mutation vor Einsetzen der Pubertät vorgenommen werden musste. Aber zu jung sank die Überlebensrate, zu alt war das Ergebnis weniger gut. Außerdem waren zu junge Lehrlinge auf der Burg eine Last, während zu alte schon zu viele Gewohnheiten mitbrachten, sich schlechter an ihr neues Leben anpassten.

„Weiß er denn Bescheid, was du für ihn geplant hast?"

„Ja."

Das überraschte ihn nun doch. Die Mutter schien einigermaßen Verstand zu haben. Einen Jungen, der keine Ahnung hatte, was mit ihm geschah, von seinen Eltern wegzuholen artete nicht selten in eine sehr hässliche Angelegenheit aus, etwas auf das er nicht die geringste Lust verspürte. Seiner Erfahrung nach war es sinnvoll zumindest zu versuchen, die kleinen Kandidaten nicht mehr in Angst und Schrecken zu versetzen als sowieso unvermeidbar war. Man ersparte damit nur sich und ihnen unnötigen Ärger.

„Na, dann wollen wir mal."

Der feuchte Muff nach alten Lumpen und unangenehmeren Dingen, der seinem verfeinerten Geruchssinn entgegenschlug, als sie die ärmliche Hütte betraten raubte ihm für einen Moment den Atem. Der Hexer wandte sich der zerlumpten kleinen Gestalt zu die auf dem Strohsack in der Ecke gespielt hatte und bei seinem Eintreten erstarrt war.

Er ging hinüber zu dem jämmerlichen Ersatz für ein Bett und ließ sich am anderen Ende darauf nieder. „Wie heißt du?", fragte er ihn.

„Geralt", murmelte der magere, rotblonde Junge mit tonloser Stimme.

„Und du weißt, warum ich hier bin, nicht?"

Das vernarbte Gesicht des Hexers anstarrend wich er langsam zurück bis er mit dem Rücken zur Wand dasaß. „Du bist einer von der Hexerburg. Mama will, dass ich da hingehe", murmelte er.

Der Hexer nickte bedächtig. „He, ich weiß ja nicht, was sie dir so aller über uns erzählt haben, aber in Kaer Morhen essen wir keine kleinen Kinder. Könnte sogar sein, dass es dir da ganz gut gefallen wird, wenn du dich erst mal eingelebt hast", antwortete er beschwichtigend, das Gesicht zu einem schiefen Lächeln verziehend, wohl wissend was für einen Eindruck er wohl auf das Kind machen musste.

Der Junge betrachtete ihn für eine Weile schweigend und deutete schließlich auf sein Gesicht „Wo hast du das her?", fragte er leise.

Dass er den Mut hatte überhaupt mit ihm zu reden, und dann noch Neugier zeigte, überraschte ihn. „Die?" Er fasste sich an die vernarbte Wange. „Da war ich eine Bruxa jagen, eine Blutsaugerin. Ist schon lange her." Der Hexer beugte sich vor, blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an und streckte die Hände aus. Vorsichtig, zögernd ergriff der Junge sie. Er nahm ihn bei den mageren Ärmchen und drehte sie in seinen Händen. Gesund.

„Steh auf und lauf da rüber und wieder zurück."

Er tat wie geheißen und stand schließlich vor dem Hexer, der ihn abschätzend musterte. „Hast du den Blutsauger fertiggemacht?" fragte der Junge scheu.

„Ja, hab ich", antwortete der Hexer bedächtig.

Der Junge schaute ihn eine Weile aus großen Augen an, so als überlege er was er als nächstes sagen sollte. „Und …. und glaubst du, dass ich sowas auch mal kann? Meinst du, dass die anderen mich dann nicht mehr ärgern und mit Steinen beschmeissen und mir schlimme Sachen nachrufen?", fragte er schließlich.

„Das können die dann immer noch, da kann man nichts machen", antwortete der Hexer nachdenklich. „Viele Leute mögen uns auch nicht besonders. Aber drei Fuß guter Stahl hält die meisten dann doch davon ab, einem auf den Pelz zu rücken. Und die, die es trotzdem probieren schauen hinterher meistens nicht mehr so gut aus", fügte er mit einem bösen Grinsen hinzu.

„Dann …. dann möchte ich auch mal ein Hexer werden", erklärte der Junge mit dünner, aber erstaunlich fester Stimme.

Der Hexer blickte hinüber zu der Mutter, die ihnen den Rücken zugedreht hatte, dann zurück zu dem Kind. Er zog das silberne Medaillon, das er an einer Kette um den Hals trug aus seinem Wams, nahm die Hand des Jungen. Behutsam legte er es ihm auf die Handfläche und schloss seine Hände um die des Jungen.

„Genug Talent um Zeichen zu wirken hast du", murmelte er, schob das Medaillon zurück unter das schwarze Wams und erhob sich von dem Strohlager. „Dann komm mal mit. Wir müssen heute noch eine ganze Strecke Wegs hinter uns bringen."

„Jetzt gleich?", fragte der Junge furchtsam, so als ob der Mut von gerade eben ihn nun doch verließ.

„Ja, jetzt. Komm", sagte er freundlich. „Ich hab nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit."

Sie liefen durch die paar engen Gassen bis sie wieder an der Schänke angekommen waren, wo er das Fuhrwerk gelassen hatte.

Der Hexer tränkte nochmal die Pferde, beobachtete dabei, wie die Mutter ihren Sohn umarmte. „Sei tapfer und werde mir ein guter Hexer, tu brav alles was der Herr dir sagt, dann wird die Melitele immer über dich wachen,", hörte er sie sagen. Melitele, das war die Göttin der Schwangeren, der Mütter, der Fruchtbarkeit, er hatte so seine Zweifel ob ausgerechnet diese Göttin einem Hexer beistehen würde. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete er, wie sie sie dem Jungen ein letztes Mal übers Haar strich, ihm dann dabei half, auf den Kutschbock zu klettern.


	2. Chapter 2

Der Hexer wollte ebenfalls aufsteigen, doch dann hielt er noch einen Moment inne. „Ist zwar schon eine Weile her, dass ich dort war, aber der Heilertempel in Surabol, das könnte was sein für dich. Die machen gute Arbeit. Der Tempel ist zwar klein, aber alt und die nehmen so weit ich weiß nicht nur Kinder. Hat auch im Winter ein schönes, mildes Klima. Du könntest es aber auch in Cintra versuchen. Da gibt es eine Heilergilde, die was taugt, die Weißen Schwestern. Aber ob die einfach jeden als Lehrling nehmen, der ankommt und ein bisschen Talent mitbringt, das kann ich nicht sagen. Am bessten fragst du in einem der Druidentempel, wohin du dich am besten wenden solltest. Die sind allen Leuten, die die Heilkunst ausüben wohlgesonnen."

Er grub einen Moment unter dem Kutschbock in seinen Sachen, beförderte eine kleine Holzschatulle zu Tage und unterdrückte einen Fluch, als er ihren Inhalt prüfte. Er hatte über sein verletztes Bein völlig vergessen, in der Apotheke seine Vorräte an Elixieren und Tinkturen aufzufüllen. Er hatte keine Mohntinktur dabei um den Jungen auf der Fahrt zu betäuben. Das verkomplizierte die Sache erheblich. Aber es war, wie es war, er würde das Beste daraus machen müssen. Er durchsuchte die Sachen weiter und zog schließlich einen Dolch in einer abgewetzten Lederscheide hervor.

„Hier", er reichte der Frau die Waffe. „Es ist zwar eine Regel, dass wir für Kandidaten nichts bezahlen, aber ich denke das da könnte dir noch nützlich sein, wenn du unterwegs bist. Bessere Klingen als die, die in Kaer Morhan geschmiedet wurden wirst du kaum irgendwo finden. Du scheinst eine verständige Frau zu sein. Ich wünsch dir wirklich, dass du es schaffst. Heilerinnen kann die Welt immer und überall gebrauchen, viel mehr, als Leute die nichts anderes können, als andere Leute totschlagen."

„Danke", murmelte die Frau, nun nur mühsam das Schluchzen unterdrückend.

„In deiner Lage gibt es jemandem wie mir wirklich nichts zu danken. Und vielleicht hilfst du ja auch mal einem Hexer, wenn du erst eine Heilerin bist. Wer weiß das schon."

„Das werde ich. Herr Hexer?"

„Ja?"

„Er... er ist ein guter Junge. Bitte, passt auf ihn auf"

Der Hexer hatte keine Ahnung, was er darauf erwidern sollte, nickte nur grummelnd, um die Sache möglichst schnell hinter sich zu bringen. Er stieg ebenfalls auf und mit einem Zungenschnalzen setzte er das Gespann in Bewegung.

„Ich werde dich nie vergessen, Geralt. Hörst du? Immer werd ich an dich denken!", war das letzte was er die Frau noch rufen hörte, als der Wagen um eine Häuserecke bog.

Der Junge blickte noch lange zurück, um endlich wie ein kleines Häufchen Elend neben ihm zusammenzusacken. Tränen rannen ihm über die Wangen und er schniefte leise vor sich hin als der schwer beladene Wagen aus der Ortschaft rollte.

„Wird schon werden, Junge." Der Hexer, der diese Art von Elend einfach schon zu oft gesehen hatte, strich ihm sachte über den struppigen Haarschopf, wunderte sich, was die Mutter ihm wohl alles erzählt hatte. Wenn es auch nötig war auf der Fahrt ein wachsames Auge auf ihn werfen, war er doch froh, dass er diesen hier offenbar nicht festbinden musste, um ihn am Wegrennen zu hindern, dass er auch kein großes Geschrei anstimmte. Er kramte wiederum unter dem Kutschbock und beförderte einen Beutel hervor, aus dem er einen großen Kanten Brot und ein Steingutgefäß herauszog. Er reichte sie dem Jungen. „Hier, schlag zu. Hungerhaken können wir in Kaer Morhen nicht brauchen."

Die Wahrheit war, Hungerhaken hatte eher schlechte Aussichten die Kräuterprobe zu überstehen, bevor die Mutationen vorgenommen werden konnten. Der hier musste vor der elenden Prozedur noch ein bisschen aufgefüttert werden. Er zwang sich, nicht zu viel Sympathie für den kleinen Kerl zu entwickeln, tapfer wie er war, überlebte die Mehrheit der Kandidaten ja doch nicht.

Überrascht, zaghaft nahm der Junge das Essen. Er riss erst zögerlich, dann mit mehr und mehr Gier Stücke von dem Brot ab und schlang sie hinunter, so als wäre es seit drei Tagen seine erste anständige Mahlzeit. Vielleicht war es das ja auch, vermutete er. Furchtsam beobachtete er den Hexer dabei aus den Augenwinkeln.

„Iss so viel du willst, und nimm auch von der Butter. Für einen gesunden Appetit hat bei uns noch nie jemand Prügel bezogen," ermunterte er ihn.

Der Junge entspannte sich bei den Worten etwas und schlang mehr von dem Brot in sich hinein. Keinem von beiden stand der Sinn nach einem Gespräch, so fuhren sie eine lange Zeit schweigend durch Weiden und frisch ausgesäte Gerstenfeldern, der Junge in seinem Kummer gefangen, der Hexer einfach nur, weil es nicht in seiner Natur lag, viele Worte zu machen. Es wäre auch sinnlos gewesen, dem Jungen jetzt viel über sein neues Leben zu erzählen, er würde sich nach der Mutation sehr wahrscheinlich an nichts davon erinnern können.

Es ging vorbei an Wäldchen und über den kleinen Fluss, dem die Straße folgte. Bald wurden die Weiler am Wegesrand seltener, die Landschaft karger, hügeliger, in der Ferne glitzerten die schneebedeckten Gipfel in der Nachmittagssonne. Sie kamen mit ihrem gemächlichen Tempo gegen Abend zu einer kleinen Ansiedlung, der letzten permanenten Siedlung bevor sie in die Berge fahren würden.

„Hallo Gwyn", grüßte er die Frau, die, gefolgt von einer Schar kleinerer Kinder und einem imposanten Hirtenhund aus dem niedrigen Steinhaus getreten war. Der Hund stimmte ein feindseliges Knurren an.

„Still, Reißzahn", herrschte die Bäuerin den Hund an und wandte sich dann den Besuchern zu. „Wollt ihr mal wieder in der Scheune übernachten, bevor es morgen nach Hause geht?", fragte die Frau in dem kehligen Akzent der Bergbewohner.

„Immer gerne", erwiderte der Hexer.

Die Frau betrachtete nachdenklich den Jungen der neben ihm saß, sagte aber nichts. „Ich spann euch die Pferde aus, Herr Vesemir."

„Nah, so ein Krüppel bin ich dann auch noch nicht." Der Hexer hatte, als er selbst noch als junger Lehrling die Gegend unsicher gemacht hatte schon die Vorväter des derzeitigen Schafzüchters gekannt. Die Familie lebte schon seit Generationen auf dem Land, das zu Kaer Morhan gehörte und kümmerte sich mit ihren eigenen Tieren um einen Teil der Schaf- und Ziegenherden, die zur Burg gehörten, sowie die zottigen Bergrinder und Ponies, die im Sommer halbwild auf den Almen und in den Bergen verstreut weideten. Wo er gerade mal die ersten grauen Strähnen an den Schläfen angesetzt hatte, waren auf dem Hof die Generationen gekommen und gegangen.

Gemeinsam machten sie sich daran, sich um die Pferde zu kümmern, fütterten sie, ließen sie dann mit Fußfesseln versehen frei, damit sie über Nacht grasen und ausruhen konnten. Dann breitete der Hexer in der Scheune etwas Heu aus, um für sich und den Jungen in dem um diese Jahreszeit nahezu leeren Bau ein bescheidenes Nachtlager aufzuschlagen.

Gefolgt von dem Hund, der ihr misstrauisch wie ein Schatten hinterherschlich trat die Bäuerin neben ihn, in der einen Hand ein Krug, in der anderen eine Schüssel.

„Lass mich raten, frische Ziegenmilch?", fragte der Hexer.

„Davon haben wir jetzt, wo die Kitze da sind mehr als reichlich. Das gibt dann auch wieder schönen Käse für den Winter."

„Den wir stets zu schätzen wissen."

„Eine Hand wäscht die andere. Ihr haltet den Hirten, Imkern, Jägern, Bergmännern in der Gegend immerhin die Plagen vom Hals. Auf dem letzten Markt hat meine Nichte, die, die im Dorf verheiratet ist, erzählt, dass bei Uloch,Räuber Höfe geplündert haben. Das hat dann hordenweise Leichenfresser und sogar so ein fliegendes Scheusal angelockt."

„Mmh, ja. Hab ich gehört. Wir haben ein paar von den älteren Lehrlingen hingeschickt, um da aufzuräumen, die müssen auch ein bisschen üben. Die waren aber ,als ich aufgebrochen bin, noch nicht wieder zurück."

„Die Tiefländer sind wirklich verrückt, dass sie euch hassen, wenn sie selbst da Burgvogte hocken haben, die außer fressen, saufen und gottlos rumhuren nichts zuwege bringen. Nicht mal das Gesindel in Schach halten können die, aber dafür lassen sie die einfachen Leute mit Steuern ausbluten", schimpfte sie.

„Findest du denn, dass es schlimmer geworden ist, in letzter Zeit?"

„Zumindest schlimmer, als in meiner Jugend", erwiderte die Bäuerin mit Nachdruck.

Der Hexer seufzte. „Ist wohl unübersehbar, nicht. Die Elfen und Zwerge haben auch immer weniger zu lachen."

„Aye. Da braut sich was ganz unschönes zusammen, das sag ich euch, Herr Vesemir."

„Da magst du Recht haben.", erwiderte der Hexer nachdenklich. „Aber du bist eine einfache Bäuerin, ich bin ein einfacher Hexer. Was können wir schon daran ändern."

„Aye", erwiderte sie nachdenklich, stellte Krug und Schüssel ab und wandte sich zu dem Jungen, der mit vom Weinen roten Augen an der Wand kauerte. „Und du, junger Mann, du schaust arg zerzaust aus. Magst du dich nicht am Brunnen ein bisschen waschen?", fragte sie ihn mit aufmunternder Stimme. Schüchtern druckste er herum, bis die Bäuerin ihn an der Hand nahm und aus der Scheune führte.

Als sie ihn nach einer Weile zurückbrachte hielt der Hexer ihm die Schüssel mit dem Frischkäse und den Eiern hin. Er griff sich eines der Eier.

„Herr Hexer?", fragte er schließlich zaghaft, nachdem er einen großen Bissen von dem Ei heruntergeschluckt hatte.

„Mmh?"

„Was ist eigentlich ein Mutant?"

„So nennt man Leute, die verändert worden sind. Manche benützen es als Schimpfwort."

„Du bist ein Mutant, oder?", fragte er. Der nächste Bissen von dem Ei verschwand in seinem Mund.

„Ja."

„Du bist aber nicht ….so schlimm wie manche sagen, du hast nur ein paar Narben, und wenn man genau hinschaut komische Augen. Sonst bist du ganz normal", nuschelte er mit vollem Mund

Der Hexer konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. „Die sind nützlich, damit kann ich auch bei Dunkelheit gut sehen. Weißt du, die meisten Leute kennen überhaupt keinen Mutanten persönlich, woher wollen sie also wissen, wie schlimm sie sind?

„Das stimmt", antwortete der Junge nach kurzem Überlegen.

„Außerdem sind Mutanten ja auch verschieden. So wie normale Leute. Da sind ja auch ein paar schlimm, und andere nicht",erklärte der Hexer weiter.

Der Junge schwieg eine Weile, zupfte gedankenverloren an der Wolldecke, in die er sich gegen die Abendkälte eingewickelt hatte. „Was muss man denn machen, damit man ein Mutant wird, so wie du? Da drüber sagen die Leute auch so Sachen", fragte er schließlich.

„Darüber mach dir jetzt mal keine Gedanken". Die Stimmung des Hexer verfinsterte sich. Der Junge war ein aufgewecktes Kerlchen. Er bereute es nun doch, dass er keine Mohntinktur dabei hatte, um sich und dem Kind diese Fahrt etwas unkomplizierter zu gestalten. „Leg dich hin, geh schlafen. Es ist schon spät", wies er ihn an.

Der Junge rollte sich zusammen und begann nach einer Weile leise zu schluchzen. Der Hexer rutschte etwas näher, zog die Decke zurecht, legte ihm dann sacht eine Hand auf die Schulter, leistete ihm Gesellschaft, bis er endlich, völlig erschöpft von den Ereignissen des Tages eingeschlafen war. Noch lange saß er da und starrte durch das Scheunentor hinauf zum Himmel, wo die Sterne zu funkeln begannen.


	3. Chapter 3

Der Hexer ließ den Jungen schlafen, als er beim ersten Morgengrauen aufstand. Die Bäuerin, die im Hof schon begonnen hatte, die Ziegen zu melken, winkte zum Gruß. Über Nacht war das Wetter umgeschlagen, Wolken hatten sich über den Bergen zusammengeballt. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass es trocken blieb, bis sie die Burg erreichten, auf dem Weg gab es einige Stellen, die bei Nässe mit einem Gespann unangenehm werden konnten. So rasch es sein Bein erlaubte sammelte er die Pferde ein, die sich über Nacht eine Stelle mit besonders üppigem Gras gesucht hatten, band sie vor der Scheune an und begann sie grob von dem Dreck zu befreien, in dem sie sich über Nacht gewälzt hatten.

„Na, doch schon ausgeschlafen?", fragte er, als die hagere, barfüßige Gestalt des Jungen im Torbogen auftauchte. Er nickte nur verlegen und trottete dann zur Latrine, wusch sich anschließend an dem vollen Eimer beim Brunnen. Unschlüssig was er tun sollte blieb er in einiger Entfernung stehen.

Der Hexer hatte inzwischen die Pferde fast fertig angeschirrt. „Kannst mir aus der Scheune das Zaumzeug holen."

Der Junge gehorchte wortlos.

„Ein gutes Pferd ist eine bessere Gesellschaft als so manche Menschen", erklärte er ihm, während er dem Wallach den Genickriemen über die Ohren zog, den Mähnenschopf richtete und dann die Schnallen schloss. Der Junge beobachtete ihn mit einem Ausdruck reservierter Neugier als er rasch die Stute aufzäumte. Er entschloss sich, ihn zu beschäftigen, um ihm keine Zeit zu geben, trübseligen Gedanken nachzuhängen.

„Schon mal auf einem draufgesessen?"

„Nein."

„Hast du Angst davor?"

„Weiß nicht", antwortete er scheu.

„Na, gleich wirst du es wissen." Der Junge quiekte überrascht auf, als er ihn packte und mit Schwung auf den Rücken des Wallachs beförderte. „Festhalten", ordnete er an. Er griff die beiden Pferde bei den Zügeln, führte sie zum Wagen und manövrierte sie zu ihren Plätzen an der Deichsel.

„Sitzt sich gut, da oben?", fragte er, während er die Zugleinen festmachte..

Das zaghafte Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des Jungen sagte ihm alles was er wissen musste. Eine Abneigung gegen Pferde würde ihn nicht an an der Ausübung des Berufs hindern.

Der Hexer unterdrückte den Reflex, die Pferde zur Eile anzutreiben, als er von der Zufahrt zu der Schäferei auf die Straße bog. Ein höheres Tempo würde sie nur schnell ermüden, da es es ab jetzt fast die ganze Strecke langsam, aber stetig bergauf ging. Mit dem Wetterwechsel waren die schon fast sommerlichen Temperaturen der letzten Tage dahin. Dem Hexer machte das wenig aus, er hatte sich, für den Fall, dass es zu regnen begann in seinen weiten, schwarzen Öltuchmantel gehüllt, der Junge hatte sich bibbernd in eine Wolldecke gewickelt.

„Herr Hexer?"

„Was?"

„In Kaer Morhan. Wenn wir da hinkommen, heute abend, was …. was werden die mit mir machen?", fragte er so leise, dass der Hexer ihn nur aufgrund seines ausgezeichneten Gehörs verstehen konnte.

„Was meinst du denn, das dort gemacht wird?"

Der Junge druckste herum, verlegen den Blick gesenkt.

„Nun rück damit heraus, sonst hättest du nicht damit anfangen sollen."

„So böse Zauberei. Die meisten, die da hinkommen, die sterben davon, sagen sie", antwortete er schließlich, eingeschüchtert von dem Befehlston, den der Hexer aus purer Gewohnheit angenommen hatte.

Er stieß einen frustrierten Seufzer aus und der Junge warf ihm als Belohnung dafür einen panischen Blick zu. Der Hexer hatte gehofft, dass der Junge dieses elende Thema nicht wieder aufgreifen würde. Hätte er seinen Eid ignorieren, den Kleinen in der Obhut von Gwynn und ihrem Mann lassen sollen damit er dort als Hirtenjunge aufwachsen konnte? Er mochte das Leben in der Wildnis, heute hier, morgen dort, die Jagd auf ganz spezielles Wild. Im Großen und Ganzen haderte er nicht mit dem Lebenswandel, der ihm auferlegt war. Aber in Momenten wie diesen, konfrontiert mit der Angst eines Kindes, kamen ungebeten Erinnerungen an seine eigenen Zeit im Turm, und das, was er dort erlebt und überlebt hatte hoch. Er sah zu dem Jungen hinunter. Einem Lehrling konnte er einfach einen Befehl erteilen und Gehorsam erwarten. Das war er gewohnt. Nur war dieser Junge noch kein Lehrling, er war einfach ein Kind, verängstigt und halb krank vor Sehnsucht nach seiner Mutter, und er war ein verdammt schlechter Schauspieler und Lügner, das wusste er.

Er räusperte sich geräuschvoll. „Dass uns Jungen sterben, ja, das stimmt," erwiderte er schließlich. „Aber dein Stiefvater und deine Schwester hat auch der Tod geholt, ohne das Zutun der Hexer. Und Gwynns Mann hatte neun Geschwister, nur drei sind erwachsen geworden. Kinder sind so anfällig für allerlei Krankheiten und Unfälle. Es sterben bei uns genauso welche wie anderswo, nur sterben sie an anderen Dingen, nicht an den Blattern oder der Ruhr", antwortete er schließlich.

Der Junge schwieg.

„Hab ich dir jetzt noch mehr verschreckt? Tut mir Leid. Verdammt! Ich bin nur ein alter Hexer, hab nie gelernt, was man sagen muss, um Kinder zu trösten". Er hoffte inständig, dass er nicht aus Verzweiflung auf die Idee kam ihm stiften zu gehen, mit seinem Knie würde er in unwegsamem Gelände ernsthafte Probleme haben, ihn wieder einzufangen und er hatte auch keine Lust, ihn den Rest der Fahrt mit dem Zeichen gefügig zu halten. „Du bist gestern brav mit mir mitgegangen, weil du deiner Mutter keinen Kummer machen wolltest", stellte er fest.

Ein leises Wimmern und Schniefen war alles was er zur Antwort bekam.

Der Junge würde sich, wenn er die Mutation überlebte, sowieso nicht an die Fahrt erinnern, das nahm ihm die Hemmungen offen zu sprechen. „Weißt du, wir haben alle Angst. Ich auch. Vor dem Tod, davor, dass die sterben, die uns nahe stehen. Vor Schmerzen und vor Verlust. Glaub bloß nicht, dass ein Hexer nie im Leben Angst hat. Wenn ich die Möglichkeit dazu hätte, dann würde ich dir diesen Weg ersparen, deiner Mutter eine Anstellung verschaffen, dir das Lehrgeld bei einem Händler zahlen. Wenn ich das könnte würde ich auch dafür sorgen, dass sie die Elfen, die einfach nur in Frieden ihr Leben leben wollen in Ruhe lassen. Aber das einzige das ich tun kann ist Leute, die mich dafür bezahlen vor allerlei Ungeheuern beschützen und neue Hexer ausbilden. Und die einzige Heimat die ich habe, ist Kaer Morhan."

„Können wir nicht woanders hingehen? Bitte?"

Der Hexer lächelte traurig. Kinder stellten sich die Welt so einfach vor. „Ich fürchte, das ist nicht möglich", erwiderte er.

„Ich will aber nicht sterben, so wie Gertrud", brach es aus ihm heraus.

„Das war deine Schwester?"

„Mhm."

„Ich bin leider kein allmächtiger Magier. Ich kann nicht sagen, was die Zukunft für dich bringen wird. Manche Priester glauben, dass der Zeitpunkt, wann ein Mensch sterben wird schon bei seiner Geburt festgelegt ist. Ob das wahr ist, ich hab keine Ahnung. Wir können nur leben, und bis der Moment gekommen ist versuchen, unser Bestes tun", erwiderte der Hexer leise. Er hatte schon viele Menschen sterben gesehen, einige davon auf sehr hässliche Weise und er war auch schon einige Male dem Tode näher gewesen als dem Leben. Normalerweise hatte er keine Probleme, dem Tod gegenüber die professionelle Distanz zu wahren, er war immerhin sein Handwerk und die Mutation tat dabei gute Dienste. Der Kummer dieses Kindes, mit dem er sich so plötzlich und unerwartet konfrontiert sah, rührte an dieser Seite in ihm, von der nicht einmal gewusst hatte, dass er sie überhaupt noch besaß.

„Ich will nach Hause!", murmelte der Junge schließlich, und erstarrte, als der Hexer die Zügel in eine Hand nahm, den Arm auf die Rückenlehne des Kutschbocks und um seine Schulter legte.

„Ist schon schlimm, wenn man so jung von der Mutter weg muss. Ich weiß. Bist nicht der Erste, dem es so geht. Kaer Morhan wird ab jetzt dein Zuhause sein, genau so wie es mein Zuhause ist." Stille tränen rannen dem Jungen nun über die Wangen. „Na, na. Da wartet eine warme Suppe, ein Bett und ein paar saubere Sachen zum Anziehen." Und wenn du in ein paar Tagen soweit gut genug beieinander bist eine giftige Kräutermixtur und die Mutagene. Und dann vielleicht ein namenloses Grab hinter der Burg dachte er bei sich, den Jungen von der Seite musternd.

„Kann ich meine Mama wenigstens wiedersehen?"

„Erst wenn du die Ausbildung abgeschlossen hast und als Hexer Kaer Morhan verlässt. So ist die Regel. Deine Mutter ist unterwegs in ein fernes Land, um da zu lernen und eine Heilerin zu werden. Die nächsten Jahre wird sie keine Zeit für dich haben."

Bedrückt ließ der Junge den Kopf hängen. „Hast du deine Mutter wiedergesehen?"

„Meine Eltern waren schon tot, als ich die Ausbildung begonnen habe. Da gab es einen Krieg. Sie waren bitter arme Flüchtlinge, und dann war ich alleine. Genaueres habe ich nicht herausgefunden."

„Tut mir leid."

„Muss dir nicht. Das ist schon lange her. Ich hab fast keine Erinnerungen an die Zeit. Ich weiß nur, dass Kaer Morhan besser war, als das Flüchtlingslager, aus dem sie mich rausgeholt haben, um aus mir einen Hexer zu machen."

„Weil du genug zu Essen bekommen hast?"

„Und keine Ratten, die nachts kommen und Kinder anknabbern", fügte er mit einem Schaudern hinzu. Heutzutage machte ihm irgendwelches Getier, auch erheblich größeres, absolut keine Angst mehr, egal ob bei Tag oder bei Nacht, aber die Erlebnisse damals hatten bei ihm einen bleibenden Eindruck hinterlassen. Die Angst vor den Ratten war eine der wenigen klaren Erinnerungen, die er aus dieser Zeit hatte. Im Grunde war seine ganze Freude an der Jagd auf Ungeheuer ein Akt der Rache an den heimtückisch lauernden Kreaturen dieser Welt. Er fischte den Beutel unter dem Kutschbock hervor und reichte ihn dem Jungen. „Hier, Frühstück."


	4. Chapter 4

Ein kleiner Wegschrein markierte die Furt, an der sie den Bach durchquerten. Das am Eingang weite, sanft geschwungenes Tal verengte sich nun allmälich, der dunkelgrüne Nadelwald an den Hängen rückte näher an den Schotterweg, der die Wiesen am Talgrund durchschnitt.

„Herr Hexer?"

„Mmh?" Der Hexer brach sich ein Stück Brot ab, verstaute dann den Essensbeutel. Dann strecke er das kaputte Bein und legte es bequem auf das Spritzbrett. „Kannst mich Vesemir nennen. Niemand in Kaer Morhan käme auf die Idee, mich mit `Herr Hexer` anzureden, also lass du das dann auch mal schön bleiben.

„Herr Vesemir..."

„Besser. Lass mich raten, die ganzen wilden Geschichten,die sie über die Burg erzählen, die spuken schon seit gestern in deinem Kopf rum. Du hast Angst, dass das alles wahr ist."

„Mhm", nuschelte der Junge furchtsam, so als erwartete er, dass er mit dem Hexer nun Ärger bekommen würde.

„Also lass uns mal schauen. Pakt mit üblen Mächten, Dämonenbeschwörung um Mitternacht, sowas hast du gehört, oder?"

„Da war ein Wanderprediger, der das erzählt hat", antwortete er.

„Ein Wanderprediger, na das war klar", polterte der Hexer los. "Die erfinden den lieben langen Tag irgendeinen Unsinn."

„Wirklich?"

„Ehrenwort. Das entstammt der Fantasie von diesen bigotten Feuerpriestern und gelangweilten Bürgergattinnen. Wir üben mit den Lehrlingen auch nachts, weil viele der Wesen, die sie später töten sollen nachts anzutreffen sind, oder in dunklen Höhlen Unterschlupf suchen. Das ist alles. Dann die Geschichten, dass wir die Lehrlinge zwingen, die rohen Eingeweide von getöteten Ungeheuern zu essen, um sie gegen deren Gift immun zu machen, das ist auch so ein Unsinn", fuhr der Hexer leidenschaftlich fort. „Einige Arten von Ungeheuern sind für Hexer essbar, weil wir gegen das Gift immun sind. Am offenen Feuer gegrillte Vippernleber ist zum Beispiel eine Delikatesse. Wenn sich also mal ein Vipper in die Nähe der Burg verirrt, dann endet der in der Küche, als Braten, und zwar zur Freude aller, die ihn dann verspeisen. Eigentlich schade, dass Vippern inzwischen so selten geworden sind."

Der Junge sah ihn erstaunt an.

„Ja wirklich. Ein paar der Ungeheuer, die wir töten sind ganz normale Tiere, so wie Bären oder Katzen. Siehst du, wie die Leute eine wahre Begebenheit nehmen, sie komplett verdrehen und daraus Horrorgeschichten stricken?"

„Man kann Ungeheuer essen?"

Der Wagen rumpelte über eine besonders unebene Stelle des Schotterwegs. „Manche schon, aber nicht roh,", antwortete der Hexer, griff sich die Peitsche aus der Halterung, um die Pferde auf dem Weg zu halten und anzuspornen.

„Und das mit dem Zaubern? Stimmt das nicht?", fragte der Junge nach einer Weile.

„Zaubern!" Der Hexer brach in höhnisches Gelächter aus."Nein Junge, zaubern hilft nicht wirklich, wenn dir ein Ungeheuer gegenübersteht. Erstens braucht Ritualmagie Planung und Zeit zur Vorbereitung. Bis eine Zauberin den Kreis gezogen und die Beschwörungen gemurmelt hat, hat das Ungeheuer ihr den Kopf abgebissen. Und dann können verzauberte Ungeheuer die Anwendung von Magie spüren, die Gegenwart von Magie kann sie wütend oder völlig unberechenbar machen. Ungefähr so, als würdest du laut rufen, hier bin ich, friss mich! Viele von denen sind auch nicht so dumm, dass sie eine magische Falle nicht als Falle erkennen würden, und ein paar Arten von Ungeheuern sind ganz immun gegenüber jeder Art von Magie. Außerdem, die Energie eines Magiers stammt aus der Umwelt, die ihn umgibt und die ist nicht überall gleich zugänglich. Du könntest also Pech haben und gerade da wo das Vieh hockt bist du magisch gesehen ziemlich wehrlos. Was machst du dann?"

„Aber Hexer zaubern doch, oder!", bohrte der Junge weiter.

„Ah, du meinst die Zeichen?", seufzte der Hexer. „Das ist ähnlich, aber nicht das selbe. Darauf kann man sich bei der Arbeit auch nicht zu sehr verlassen. Die Kraft, die du brauchst um ein Zeichen zu verwenden kommt aus dir selbst, nicht aus der Welt um dich herum, wie das bei einer Zauberin oder einem Druiden der Fall ist. Es strengt also genauso an wie wenn du mit einem Schwert kämpfst. Und es hilft auch, nicht gegen alle Arten von Ungeheuern", erklärte er.

Der Junge schwieg, versuchte zu verstehen, was er da gerade gehört hatte. „Und das lernt man dann als Hexerlehrling?", fragte er schließlich.

„Ja, aber nicht gleich am Anfang. Als erstes lernen die Lehrlinge Lesen und schreiben, Ringkampf, wie man auf einem Balken balanciert während andere versuchen, einen da runterzuziehen und nicht zuletzt wie man in der Küche die Rüben für den Eintopf schält ohne die Hälfte zu verschwenden", erwiderte der Hexer trocken.

„Lesen und Schreiben? Und Rüben schälen?"

„Das ist nicht so ganz das, was die Leute über das Leben in Kaer Morhan erzählen, oder? Die Lehrlinge machen einen größeren Teil der Arbeiten, die anfallen. Wir haben zwar den Verwalter und seine Frau und eine Hauswirtschafterin, aber kein Personal. Und ein Teil des Wissens, das man für den Beruf benötigt findet sich in Büchern der Bibliothek. Wenn du also geglaubt hast, dass die Lehrlinge bei uns den ganzen lieben langen Tag nur mit Schwertern rumfuchteln, sich dann die Nächte mit grausigen Ritualen um die Ohren schlagen und sich dabei von rohen Innereien ernähren, dann bist du den Märchen der Leute aufgesessen. Bei uns muss Essen gekocht, Wäsche gewaschen, geputzt, Holz gemacht und nach einem Sturm das Dach repariert werden, genau so wie überall sonst auch."

Der junge brütete eine Weile über dem eben gehörten.

„Was hast du denn bisher so den ganzen Tag gemacht?"

„Auf meine Schwester aufgepasst, wenn Mama und Papa arbeiten waren. Und... danach...waren wir unterwegs, Mama und ich, auf der Straße", antwortete er leise und verstummte.

Der Hexer seufzte. Ein Schicksal, wie man es überall im Land finden konnte. Dieses Frühjahr hatten sie bereits ettliche Kandidaten bekommen, wo normalerweise der Herbst die Hauptsaison für überzählige und unerwünschte Kinder war.

„Was ist mit deinem Bein passiert?" fragte er den Hexer.

„Arbeitsunfall", erwiderte dieser einsilbig. „Braucht noch ein Weilchen, bis es wieder in Ordnung ist." Ein leiser Nieselregen setzte ein. Missmutig blickte der Hexer zum Himmel, griff sich dann den breitkrempigen Hut, den er unter dem Kutschbock verstaut hatte. „Wenn du magst kannst du dir hinten auf der Ladefläche, unter der Plane, ein trockenes Plätzchen suchen."

Der Junge sah den Hexer von der Seite an, schüttelte dann den Kopf und zog sich die schwere Wolldecke bis zu den Augen.

„Nicht? Soll mir recht sein."

Schweigend fuhren sie weiter, der Hufschlag der Pferde und das stetige Knirschen der Räder auf dem Kies so eintönig wie das Wetter. Nach einer Weile sackte der Kopf des Jungen nach vorne, von einem Schlagloch durchgeschüttelt schreckte er hoch und lehnte sich wieder an das Brett, das als Rückenlehne diente.

„Dass du mir hier nicht vor lauter Müdigkeit vom Wagen fällst", murmelte der Hexer.

„Tut mir leid."

„Nah", brummelte er vor sich hin, während er das Gespann so dirigierte, dass die Räder nicht in einer Serie von Löchern hängenblieben, die die Schneeschmelze in die Straße gegraben hatte. Er sah sich das eine Weile lang an, und als der Junge das nächste Mal wegnickte hatte er genug.

Warum willst du denn nicht auf der Ladefläche fahren?", fragte er ungeduldig.

Der Junge druckste herum, ohne ein Wort darüber herauszubringen, was ihn plagte.

„Rück raus damit", grummelte der Hexer.

„Wenn ich groß bin wollte ich Kutscher werden, so wie die, die immer beim Schmied vorbeigekommen sind, wegen den Hufeisen, aber die haben mich weggejagt", antwortete er kleinlaut.

„Ach je. Kutscher wärst du also gerne geworden? Und da wolltest du dir die Gelegenheit, mal auf dem Kutschbock mitfahren zu dürfen nicht entgehen lassen?"

„Mhm."

Die Frage, welchen Beruf er später gerne ausüben wollte hatte sich für den Hexer nie gestellt, er fand es fast schon befremdlich, sich über so etwas Gedanken zu machen, aber für den Sohn von Tagelöhnern waren solche Überlegungen wohl ein wichtiges Thema. „Die Lehrlinge lernen zwar auch, wie man mit dem Gespann umgeht, aber aus diesen Plänen wird nichts werden."

Der Junge nickte.

„Komm her", seufzte der Hexer. Er mochte in einer Woche in einem kalten Grab hinter der Burg liegen, aber ein Teil in ihm konnte es nicht ertragen, das Kind so schicksalsergeben vor sich hinleiden zu sehen. Er rutschte ein Stückchen weiter nach rechts, legte den Arm um den Jungen, sodass er den Ellenbogen auf der Rückenlehne aufstützen konnte. Zuerst duckte er sich, aber es dauerte nicht lange, da hatten die Kälte, das schaukeln des Wagens auf der unebenen Straße ihn dazu gebracht, sich statt an das harte Brett an den Hexer zu lehnen und nach einer Weile war er eingenickt. Der Hexer betrachtete den Jungen und konnte sich nur über sich selbst wundern.

Am frühen Vormittag hielt er das Gespann an. Vorsichtigt rüttelte er an der Schulter des Jungen. „Wach auf, wir halten hier eine Weile."

Er schreckte hoch, brauchte einen Moment um zu realisieren wo er sich befand.

„Geht es dir gut?"

Er blickte den Hexer aus großen Augen an. Regenwasser tropfte von der Decke, dem Schopf roter Haare, der darunter hervorlugte. „Mhm."

„Wir machen eine Pause. Kannst dir die Füße vertreten, mal schnell hinter die Büsche verschwinden, wenn du musst, die nächste Pause gibt es dann erst mittags, nach der Klamm." Er schälte sich aus der Decke, kletterte von der Kutsche und verschwand, wie es der Hexer ihm aufgetragen hatte zwischen einigen niedrigen Fichten am Wegesrand. „Bleib in der Nähe", rief er ihm hinterher, dann kletterte der Hexer vom Kutschbock und begann, die Pferde, deren Geschirr und den Wagen in Augenschein zu nehmen. Der nächste Abschnitt der Strecke war an einigen Stellen für ein Fuhrwerk steil und gefährlich, ein gebrochenes Rad oder eine gerissene Zugkette wollte er da nicht riskieren.

Als der Junge wieder auftauchte reichte er ihm den Wasserschlauch. „Na, was schaust du so deprimiert?"

„Ich hab mir gedacht, was Mama wohl gerade macht."

„Ich vermute mal, sie wird gestern gleich aufgebrochen sein. Sie will in den Süden. Da muss sie die Berge nicht überqueren, die große Handelsstraße läuft parallel zu den blauen Bergen von Nord nach Süd. Da fahren viele Karawanen entlang, wo man vielleicht auch eine tüchtige Dienstmagd brauchen kann. Außerdem gibt es unterwegs Druidentempel, wo sie Hilfe finden kann. In drei Monaten kann sie es bis nach Angren oder Cintra schaffen."

„Warst du da schon mal?"

„Aber ja", erwiderte der Hexer. In drei Monaten konnte die junge Frau mit den idealistischen Zielen aber auch tot sein, an der Ruhr gestorben, weil sei dreckiges Flusswasser trinken musste, als alleine reisende Frau von irgendwelchem Gesindel geschändet und erschlagen oder durch allerlei andere Ursachen vom Leben in den Tod befördert. Er hoffte, dass es nicht dazu kommen würde. Der Hexer reichte dem fröstelnden Jungen aus seinem Beutel einen Streifen Trockenfleisch. „Der Süden ist wärmer als hier. Im Winter gibt es viel seltener Schnee, die Sommer sind trocken. Da ist es um die Jahreszeit schon richtig warm." Her Hexer angelte die Decke vom Kutschbock, schüttelte sie aus und legte sie dem Jungen mit der Trockenen Seite um die Schultern. „Hier. Wir wollen ja nicht, dass du dir hier den Tod holst."

Der Junge biss etwas von dem zähen Fleisch ab. „Gehst du dann auch wieder in den Süden?"

„Bestimmt irgendwann mal, aber in nächster Zeit hänge ich in Kaer Morhan fest."

„Wegen deinem Bein?"

„Leider. Ich kann froh sein, dass das noch dran ist."

„Wenn du in den Süden reist, nimmst du mich dann mit?"

Der Hexer starrte ihn verdutzt an.„Was willst du?",erwiderte er unwirsch.„Erinnere dich, was ich dir gesagt habe. Erst wenn ein Lehrling die Ausbildung beendet hat darf er als Hexer Kaer Morhan verlassen. Die meisten Hexer arbeiten lieber alleine. Und wenn du es bis dahin schaffst wirst du sehr schnell merken, warum." Der Junge ließ den Kopf hängen und schwieg betroffen. Da hatte er wohl den falschen Tonfall angeschlagen. Er zögerte, dann legte er dem Jungen die Hand auf die Schulter. „Tut mir leid."

Der Junge blickte zu ihm hoch, Tränen mischten sich unter die Regentropfen, die seine Wangen hinunterrannen. Das Kind hatte alles verloren, und sogar die Erinnerungen würden sie ihm nehmen. Wortlos zog der Hexer ihn an sich. Angst und Verzweiflung brachen in hemmungslosem Schluchzen aus ihm heraus. Es gab nichts, was der Hexer hätte sagen können, das irgendeinen Unterschied gemacht hätte, also hielt er ihn an sich gedrückt und tat das, worin er ziemlich gut war: den Mund halten. Es dauerte eine Zeit, bis der Junge sich beruhigt hatte. Oder wurde er still, weil ihm die Tränen ausgegangen waren?

„Geht es jetzt besser?", fragte der Hexer, die Stimme leise, heiser. Er beugte sich zu ihm hinunter, um ihm in die Augen zu schauen und strich ihm sachte über die Wange. „Das Wetter schaut mir nicht gut aus, wir sollten langsam weiterfahren." Er wandte sich ab, führte ihn dann um den Wagen herum zur linken Seite und blieb neben dem Kutschbock stehen. „Die Wolldecke hält den Regen nicht den ganzen Tag ab. Außerdem wird die Straße ab hier schwieriger zu befahren, da kann ich mich nicht um dich kümmern. Den Rest der Strecke fährst du auf der Ladefläche."

Der Hexer löste die Plane und begann, Bündel und Päckchen zu verschieben. Als er fertig war legte er den Platz mit der Decke aus, und half ihm dann hinauf. Der Junge faltete die Arme und Beine so, dass er bequem sitzen konnte, wie eine Eule aus ihrer Höhle sah er den Hexer aus großen Augen an.

„Na dann. Wenn irgendwas ist, sag Bescheid. Aber komm nicht auf die Idee, dass ich jederzeit wegen irgendwelchem Kram anhalte," ermahnte er ihn. Er holte eine Hand voll Trockenfleisch aus der Tasche, drückte es ihm in die Hand und strich ihm dann über die Wange. „In Ordnung?"

„Mmh. Herr Vesemir?"

„Was gibt's noch?"

„Lass mich nicht alleine! Bitte?"

Darauf wusste er nun wirklich nichts zu sagen. Du meine Güte! Was hatte er sich da ans Bein gebunden! „Das wird schon alles werden," hörte er sich stammeln. Was für eine dumme Floskel, wo in Kaer Morhan die Mutation auf den Jungen wartete. „Wir müssen dann mal weiter." Er tätschelte ihm die Wange, dann zog er die Plane wieder über die Ladung, machte sie nur lose fest und bestieg den Wagen.

„Alles in Ordnung da hinten?"

„Ja."

„Na dann!" Mit einem aufmunternden Zuruf setzte er das Gespann in Bewegung. Alles war wieder so, wie er es gewohnt war. Keine unangenehmen Fragen mehr, keine ängstlichen Blicke. Er konnte sich entspannen, doch was sich einstellte war das nagende Gefühl, jemanden, der ihm sein Vertrauen schenkte und auf seine Hilfe zählte zu verraten.

Das Tal verengte sich weiter, rechts neben dem Weg rauschte der kleine Fluss, den sie am Morgen durchquert hatten, links neben dem Weg lag dichter Wald. Nur die tiefhängenden Wolken verdeckten die Sicht auf die steilen Felsen, die oberhalb des Waldes in den Himmel ragten. Obwohl es nun zeitweilig stärker regnete und er den Pferden die Anstrengung langsam anmerkte kamen sie gut voran. Am späten Vormittag, bevor der Weg sich weiter verengte und sie die Klamm erreichten hielt der Hexer noch einmal kurz an. Die Ohren der Pferde spielten unruhig und die Stute scharrte mit den Hufen. „Was ist, Mädel?" sprach der Hexer das nervöse Pferd an, um es zu beruhigen. Ein ungutes Gefühl befiel ihn. „Was auch immer passiert, du bleibst da unter der Plane, hast du verstanden?" befahl er dem Jungen knapp. Rasch beruhigte er mit dem Zeichen die Pferde und langte dann unter dem Kutschbock nach seinen Schwertern.


	5. Chapter 5

Mit etwas Glück hatte nur ein Bär die Pferde beunruhigt. Aber darauf konnte er sich nicht verlassen, nicht nachdem nur drei Tagesreisen entfernt verschiedene Ungeheuer aufgetaucht waren. Er schälte sich aus dem behindernden Mantel und verfluchte das Regenwetter. Seine Sinne halfen ihm nur wenig, wenn Wolken den Himmel verdeckten und der Regen die Geräusche von im Wald herumschleichendem Getier verschluckte. Ein hungriger Angreifer war vielleicht von den Pferden angelockt worden, ein Angreifer mit einer persönlichen Abneigung gegen Hexer würde sich auf ihn stürzen. Er saß still, brachte seine Gedanken zum Schweigen und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Umgebung.

Das langgezogene Trompeten, das kaum vernehmbar von Norden her erklang war von einer melodischen Schönheit, die der Hässlichkeit der Kreatur, die es ausstieß spottete. Gabelschwanz. Der Hexer fluchte leise. Dass das Vieh gesprächig war deutete darauf hin, dass er es mit einem Paar der geflügelten Drakoniden zu tun hatte. Er warf sich den Gurt des Silberschwerts über die Schulter und sprang vom Wagen. Genug Zeit, um die Pferde auszuspannen und in den dichten Wald zu treiben, hoffte er. „Geralt, vom Wagen runter und in den Wald, versteck dich im dichten Gestrüpp, dahin werden sie dir nicht folgen!" rief er dem Jungen zu.

Erneut erklang das Trompeten. Nah. Zu nah. Der Hexer ließ von dem Pferd ab und riss das Schwert aus der Scheide. Aus den Wolken schoss mit halb angelegten Flügeln ein braungrüner Schatten herab. Der Hexer trat einige Schritte von den Pferden weg, vor das Gespann und duckte sich, das Schwert in beiden Händen. Gabelschwänze waren aggressiv, aber zum Glück nicht besonders intelligent.  
Dieser war, der Farbe und Größe nach noch jung, maß von der Schnauze bis zur Schwanzspitze vielleicht acht Fuß. Wie ein Falke, Hinterkrallen voraus, das breite Maul aufgerissen stürzte er auf die Pferde zu. Der Hexer hob das Zeichen auf, in blinder Panik zerrten die Pferden den Wagen vorwärts, kamen von der Straße ab. Der Hexer machte einen Ausfall und trieb dem angreifenden Gabelschwanz das Schwert in die Eingeweide.  
Der Gabelschwanz krachte in die Kante des Wagens, der mit dem linken Vorderrad in den Bäumen hängen geblieben war. Das verwundete Bein des Hexers gab nach als die Flugechse sich abrupt drehte, er verlor das Gleichgewicht, schaffte es nicht, das Schwert aus der Kreatur herauszuziehen, musste es loslassen.  
Fluchend zog er den Dolch, sprang, das Gleichgewicht mit dem gesunden Bein haltend, zurück, wich den schnappenden Kiefern des Drakoniden auf der Straße nach hinten aus. Er duckte sich, als die Kreatur erneut nach vorne schnellte. Die Kiefer schnappten über seinem Kopf zusammen. Der Hexer rammte den Dolch von unten bis zum Heft in den kurzen, gedrungenen Hals.  
Der Gabelschwanz röchelte, taumelte. Blut strömte über die Hand des Hexers.  
Er hatte keine Zeit, dem Vieh beim Verbluten zuzusehen, ein wütender Schrei zerriss die Luft, die Pferde schlugen nun in blinder Panik um sich. In rasender Hast erneuerte der Hexer das Zeichen, dann packte er den Griff des Schwertes. Schwarzes Blut quoll aus der Wunde, als er es aus dem Bauch des zuckenden Gabelschwanzes zog.

Der zweite Gabelschwanz stürzte aus den Wolken. Der Hexer wich zurück, wieder gab das Bein nach beim Versuch das Gleichgewicht zu halten, als er über den zuckenden Flügel des sterbenden Drakoniden stolperte. Das Zeichen, in der Hast nicht sauber ausgeführt, versagte, der Wallach trat in blinder Panik um sich. Der Hexer schrie auf vor Schmerz als der Huf ihn am kaputten Bein am Oberschenkel traf, stolperte vorwärts. Er packte das Schwert in beiden Händen, schaffte es gerade noch sich zu drehen und bohrte es dem angreifenden Gabelschwanz zwischen die Rippen. Er ging er zu Boden, begraben unter dem gedrungenen Körper der Echse. Sie schnappte nach seinem Kopf. Er wand sich zur Seite, unterdrückte einen Aufschrei, als sich die Zähne in seine linke Schulter bohrten. Der Hexer griff reflexartig nach dem Dolch an seinem Gürtel, umsonst, er steckte in dem anderen Gabelschwanz. Der Atem des Viehs kam in gurgelnden Stößen, sein fauliger Gestank trieb dem Hexer die Tränen in die Augen. Er würde an dem Stich krepieren, ganz sicher, aber davor hatte er noch jede Menge Zeit. Zeit genug, ihm den Rest zu geben.  
Der Gabelschwanz hatte keine Eile, hielt seine Beute fest und betrachtete den Kopf des Hexers aus seinem großen, gelben Reptilienauge, so als wüsste auch er, dass sie hier und heute gemeinsam den Tod finden würden.

„He," kreischte plötzlich eine dünne Kinderstimme. „He, du Scheissvieh!"

Eine Gestalt tauchte neben dem Wagen, hinter dem Gabelschwanz, auf, einen langen Ast in der Hand und begann damit unter lautem Geschrei auf den Schwanz des Drakoniden einzuschlagen. Beute die sich bewegte! Die große Pupille zog sich zusammen. Der Jadginstinkt des Gabelschwanzes erwachte. Der Hexer unterdrückte einen Schmerzensschrei, als er losließ. Mit einem kehligen Grollen drehte er den eckigen, gehörnten Kopf in die Richtung des Aufruhrs und fixierte sein neues Opfer. Der Hexer hielt das Heft des Schwerts fest umklammert als der Gabelschwanz sich erhob, mit einem schmatzenden Geräusch glitt es aus der Wunde. Mit letzter Kraft holte aus und gab dem Gabelschwanz einen Hieb an den Halsansatz mit als er herumfuhr. Blut quoll aus der Wunde, rann über die fahlgrünen Schuppen, der Gabelschwanz schien es nicht zu bemerken. Ein panischer Schrei entfuhr dem Jungen als er, die ledrigen Flügel an den Körper gepresst, zum Sprung über seinen gefallenen Partner ansetzte, um die neue Beute zu verfolgen. In hektischer Eile kroch der Junge unter den Wagen, wie eine Maus auf der Flucht vor der Katze. Der Hexer lag schwer atmend da erwog seine Optionen. Er spürte wie das Blut ihm warm an Brust und Rücken in die Kleidung sickerte, aber noch war er nicht tot. Er musste dem Vieh den Rest geben, bevor der den Jungen erwischte, und wenn es das letzte war, was er tat. Irgendetwas in seinem Bein hatte durch den Tritt Schaden genommen, schmerzte höllisch, der linke Arm war auch kaum zu gebrauchen. Er robbte zum Wagen, hörte mit an wie das Vieh frustriert grollte und zischte.

Der Gabelschwanz angelte mit den Vorderklauen unter der Kutsche nach seinem Opfer, aber seine Bewegungen wirkten jetzt schwerfälliger als zuvor, sein Atem kam als stoßweises Röcheln, Blut lief ihm aus den Nüstern. Er musste beim Herausziehen des Schwerts irgendein lebenswichtiges Blutgefäß erwischt haben. Erleichtert atmete er auf und lag still. Das Grollen und Fauchen verebbte, machte einem gurgelnden Schnaufen Platz, dann krampfhaftes Stöhnen. Er erneuerte mit Mühe das Zeichen um die Pferde zu beruhigen, dann lag er einfach nur da, wartete minutenlang, bis auch dieses Geräusch verging. Stille. Kein Laut von dem Jungen.

„Geralt, kannst rauskommen, er ist tot", rief er matt. Zuerst nichts, dann lugte ein roter Haarschopf unter dem Wagen hervor, er kroch heraus, stieg über das Hinterbein des Gabelschwanzes und fiel neben dem Hexer im Matsch auf die Knie.

„Bitte stirb nicht!" Blass wie ein Gespenst und zitternd. blickte der Junge auf ihn hinunter, sein Blick unstet vor Panik.


	6. Chapter 6

„Keine Sorge, hab schon schlimmeres überstanden," versicherte der Hexer mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Der Speichel von Gabelschwänzen sorgte dafür, dass Wunden nicht aufhörten zu bluten, die Verletzung war also alles andere als harmlos. Er versuchte, sich auf die Seite zu drehen, tastete mit der rechten Hand nach der linken Schulter. „Oben auf dem Wagen, unter dem Kutschbock ist eine braune Tasche, die brauche ich. Außerdem meinen Gehstock. Und hinten, unter er Plane, da wo du gesessen bist, da ist noch ..." Der Hexer hielt in seinen Anweisungen inne. Junge zitterte am ganzen Körper und starrte auf das Blut, das durch die zerfetzte Jacke des Hexers sickerte, dann schweifte sein glasiger Blick zu dem Gabelschwanz. „Ah. Das war alles ein bisschen viel, was?" Der Hexer griff mit der Rechten seinen Arm. „Schau mich an!" Nach einigem Zögern tat der Junge, wie geheißen. „Dass mich der Gabelschwanz nicht umgebracht hat, das verdanke ich nur deinem Mut."

„Und was mach ich, wenn noch einer kommt?", fragte er mit mit vor Panik piepsiger Stimme.

„Das wird nicht passieren. Die leben entweder alleine oder als Paar. Zwei sind tot, Problem beseitigt."

Der Junge nickte. Hemd und Hose waren nass, er zitterte nicht nur vor Angst sondern auch vor Kälte.

„Wir müssen jetzt nur noch den Weg rauf zur Burg schaffen und ich könnte da nochmal deine Hilfe gebrauchen." Nicht ohne Ironie bemerkte er, dass er jetzt tot wäre, hätte er Mohnsaft dabei gehabt und das Kind für die Fahrt damit betäubt.

„Was soll ich machen?", fragte er leise.

„Bist ein tapferer Bursche. Kletter auf den Wagen und schau unter dem Kutschbock, da ist meine braune Tasche, die brauche ich, und unter der Plane, hinter dem Kutschbock, da wo du gesessen bist, da ist die andere braune Tasche, in der ist ein sauberes Hemd. Und den Wasserschlauch. Bring die Sachen her", wies er ihn mit vom Schmerz rauer Stimme an. Er zog sich in eine sitzende Position und drehte den Kopf, um den Schaden an seiner Schulter in Augenschein zu nehmen.

„Hilf mir, die Jacke und das Hemd auszuziehen",wies er den Jungen an, als er die Gegenstände neben ihm ins nasse Gras gelegt und sich in ängstlicher Erwartung neben ihm hingekauert hatte. Es dauerte etwas, bis er mit seinen nassen Fingern alle Knöpfe geöffnet hatte. „Erst die gute Seite." Er biss die Zähne zusammen als er ihm die gepolsterte Jacke, gemeinsam mit dem Hemd von der verletzten Schulter zog. Dort, und an seinem Oberarm fand er in einem Halbkreis Bisswunden, die auf seinem Rücken ihr Gegenstück hatten. Blut, das nicht mehr in die Kleidung sickern konnte vermischte mit dicken Regentropfen und rann auf seine Brust. Er atmete mehrmals tief durch. „In meiner Tasche ist ein Holzkästchen, das brauch ich."

Der Junge kramte es heraus und hielt es ihm hin. Mit Mühe öffnete er einhändig den Verschluss, zog eine Glasphiole mit purpurfarbigem Siegel heraus. Er brach mit dem Daumen das Siegel, trank den Inhalt und und spülte ihn mit einem großen Schluck aus dem Wasserschlauch herunter. Dann nahm er ein anderes Fläschchen heraus, betrachtete es prüfend.

Die betäubende, euphorisierende Wirkung des Elixiers setzte zum Glück schnell ein, der brennende Schmerz begann sich in ein dumpfes Pochen zu verwandeln. „Zieh das alte Hemd aus der Jacke und gib es mir. Und dann schau genau zu, was ich mache." Er rutschte etwas nach hinten, sodass er sich mit dem Rücken an das Wagenrad lehnen konnte. Dann wischte er mit dem Hemd das Blut ab, so gut es ging, öffnete das Fläschchen und tropfte etwas von der dunklen Flüssigkeit in jeder der Wunden. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und atmete hörbar aus, als die Flüssigkeit sich mit dem Blut vermischte und zu schäumen begann, dankbar für die Wirkung des Schmerzmittels. Er verkorkte rasch das Fläschchen und wartete ab, bis die Reaktion nachließ.

„Jetzt nimm das alte Hemd und mach mit den Wunden auf meinem Rücke genau das selbe wie ich eben", wies er den Jungen an, als er sich wieder halbweges gefangen hatte. „Wisch das Blut weg, dann gibst du, ein paar Tropfen von der Flüssigkeit hier in jede der Wunden. Nur ein paar Tropfen. Das stoppt die Blutung. Meinst du, du schaffst das, ohne das zu verschütten?"

Der Junge betrachtete das kleine Glasgefäß. „Glaub schon", erklärte er tapfer, obwohl sein Gesichtsausdruck etwas anderes verriet. Dem Jungen zitterten die Hände, sodass er die Phiole kaum halten konnte, als der Hexer sie ihm vorsichtig reichte. Er umschloss die kleine Hand mit der Seinen. „Beruhig dich. Keine Eile." Wenn er ihn jetzt hetzte und er die Flüssigkeit verschüttete standen seine Chancen, die Burg lebend zu erreichen nicht mehr so gut. „Ich weiß, das schäumt und schaut scheußlich aus. Das gehört so, lass dich davon nicht erschrecken." Er wartete geduldig, bis er den Eindruck hatte, dass der Junge sich einigermassen gefangen hatte. „Verschütte es nicht, das ist alles was ich davon habe." Er drehte sich so zur Seite, sodass er mit den Wunden am Rücken beginnen konnte. „Erst alles Blut gut wegwischen, dann ein paar Tropfen in jede von den Zahnwunden", erinnerte er ihn. Der Junge tat wie aufgetragen, so gut er es zustandebrachte, und den Schmerzen nach zu urteilen hatte er es leidlich hinbekommen. Er wartete, bis die Reaktion abgeklungen war, dann setzte er sich wieder auf und hob probeweise den linken Arm.

„Jetzt wickel das saubere Hemd lose um die Schulter und dann hilf mir wieder in die Jacke."

Er zog sich am Wagenrad auf die Füße, obwohl die Schmerzen jetzt ganz brauchbar betäubt waren vermied er es, den linken Arm zu benutzen. Er betrachtete die Pferde, die immer noch vom Zeichen betäubt stumpf vor sich hinglotzten.

„Ich brauch meinen Dolch. Der steckt im Hals von dem Gabelschwanz da. Kannst du ihn rausziehen, und ihn mir bringen?"

Fragend sah der Junge ihn an.

„Ist nicht anders, als wenn der Bauer ein Schwein abgestochen hat. Das ist einfach nur ein totes Tier, das kann dir nichts tun."

Das schien den Jungen nicht sonderlich zu ermutigen.

„Der Gabelschwanz ist hässlicher als ein Schwein, das stimmt schon", bemerkte er mit einem schiefen Grinsen. „Ich brauche den Dolch, sonst kommen wir von hier nicht weg und ich kann mein kaputtes Bein noch meinen linken Arm nicht zu viel benutzen. Aber wenn du magst kann ich dir aus dem Flügelknochen eine Flöte schnitzen."

Ungläubig sah der Junge zu ihm hoch, dann wandte er sich um, und näherte sich dem Ungeheuer langsam. Ganz offensichtlich mischte sich nun doch Neugier auf die geflügelte Kreatur in seine Abscheu. Zufrieden wandte sich der Hexer den Pferden zu und begann, die Zugketten auszuhaken. Während der Junge sich abmühte, den Dolch aus dem Gabelschwanz herauszuziehen humpelte er zum Kopfende des Gespanns und begann lauthals zu fluchen. Die Stute hatte sich in ihrer Panik an einem abgebrochenen Baumstumpf verletzt, Blut tropfte von ihrer Schulter. Der Hexer nahm die Wunden näher in Augenschein. „Kannst ihn mir im Gras abwischen?", wies er den Jungen an als er ihm den Dolch hinhielt. Er tat wie aufgetragen und der Hexer begann, die Zügel des Wallachs in passender Länge durchzusschneiden. „Und jetzt hopp, auf den Wagen mit dir." rief er ihm zu. Er machte die Stute vom Wagen los, damit sie sich Wasser und Futter suchen konnte, bis die Jungs von der Burg sie holen kamen. Dann verknotete er bei dem Wallach die abgeschnittenen Zügel über dem Hals, schob den Dolch in die Scheide an seinem Gürtel. Er humpelte, das Pferd hinter sich herziehend zum Wagen, und kletterte dann mit etwas Mühe auf den Kutschbock. Dort zog er mit Hilfe des Jungen den Mantel an. Dann schwang er sich auf das Pferd. „Reich mir den Stock, und dann komm." Er streckte die Hand aus um dem Jungen vor sich auf das Pferd zu helfen. Die Wirkung des Elixiers würde nicht ewig anhalten und er hatte nicht den Eindruck, als wären die Blutungen völlig gestillt. Keine Zeit zu verlieren.  
Der Hexer benutzte den Stock, um das Pferd zu einem flotten Schritt anzutreiben. Die Stute humpelte hinter ihrem Kollegen her, blieb dann aber zurück. Der Regen prasselte jetzt nur so auf sie herunter. Der Hexer zog den Mantel um den Jungen, der sich dankbar für die Wärme an ihn lehnte. Sie kamen flott voran, auf der Straße durch die Klamm, die die Zwerge in den Felsen getrieben hatten, wo die steilen Hänge natürlicherweise nicht ausreichend Platz boten.

Nach einer ganzen Weile weitete sich die Klamm mit dem rauschenden Fluss zu ihrer Rechten zu einem dicht bewaldeten Tal. Sie passierten eine Stelle wo geräumter Windbruch vom letzten Winter die Sicht auf die Landschaft freigab. „Da, Kaer Morhan." Der Hexer deutete auf eine kleine Anhöhe zu ihrer Linken. In der Ferne zwischen Wolkenfetzen und Regenschleiern, thronte unterhalb eines Felsmassivs die alte Festung.

„Hat da früher mal ein König gewohnt?" fragte der Junge beeindruckt.

„Keine Ahnung. Ursprünglich haben die Zwerge Kaer Morhan gebaut, es gibt alte Stollen unter der Burg aus der Zeit. Und dann sind die Elfen gekommen, die meisten heutigen Gebäude stammen von denen. Menschliche Könige waren nie an Kaer Morhan interessiert. Zu abgelegen, zu schlecht zu versorgen, und die alten Bergwerke im Tal sind alle erschöpft.

Schweigend ritten sie weiter durch den Regen. Nässe kroch dem Hexer durch den Kragen in die Kleidung. Nach einer Weile begann er zu frösteln. Er steckte seine rechte Hand in die Jacke und zog sie blutverschmiert wieder hervor. „Gottverdammte Scheiße!" Die betäubende Wirkung und die Hochstimmung durch das Elixier ließen langsam nach und er verlor mehr Blut als er erwartet hatte. Er trieb das Pferd zu größerer Eile an, die einsetzenden Schmerzen und den Schwindel ignorierend. Was ihm eine ganze Weile ganz gut gelang, bis sein Puls sich beschleunigte und das Schwächegefühl ihn zu überwältigen drohte.

„Was ist los mit dir?", fragte der Junge, alarmiert davon, wie der Hexer schwankte, nach vorne sackte.

„Wenn man Blut verliert wird man schwach und kann nicht mehr klar denken. Alles fängt an sich zu drehen", erklärte er mit rauher Stimme.

„Was kann ich machen?", fragte der Junge alarmiert.

„Nichts. Irgendwann wird man ohmächtig", bemerkte der Hexer geistesabwesend. Das kaputte Bein schmerzte höllisch, er ließ den Stock auf die Flanke des Pferdes fahren, um es in Bewegung zu halten. Der Stock glitt dem Hexer aus der Hand und bald blieb blieb der Wallach einfach mit gesenktem Kopf stehen und schwer atmend stehen. Dem Hexer fehlte die Kraft ihn anzutreiben. Er schwankte, stützte sich mit dem Ellenbogen auf dem Hals des Pferdes ab. „Ich kann nicht weiter."

„Aber wir können nicht hierbleiben. Du brauchst einen Arzt." Der Junge rutschte von dem Pferd herunter und kam neben dessen Hals zu Stehen.

„Du folgst immer der Straße, hörst du, und an dem großen Felsen, da nimm die Abzweigung nach Links", murmelte der Hexer. „An dem Felsen. Nach links."

Der Junge nahm das Pferd beim Zügel und marschierte los. Das Pferd stand unbeeindruckt. Er versuchte erneut, das Pferd in Bewegung zu setzen, zog verzweifelt an den Zügeln, umsonst.

„Der ist fertig. Lauf alleine", kommentierte der Hexer matt.

„Alleine?" fragte der Junge zögerlich. „Und was ist mit dir?"

„Lauf so schnell du kannst. Sag was passiert ist. Die schicken jemanden."

„Aber du blutest immer weiter."

„Ja."

„Daran kann man sterben, oder?"

Der Hexer verzog das Gesicht. „Die kommen schon rechtzeitig. Ist nicht mehr weit."

Der Junge glaubte ihm kein Wort. Er packte mit dem Mut der Verzweiflung die Zügel, zog daran, ohne Erfolg Er griff sich einen Ast vom Wegesrand und zog ihn dem Wallach über die Hinterbacke. „Lauf, Pferd!"

Zum Glück für den Hexer setzte sich das Pferd nur träge in Bewegung. Er sackte mit einem gepeinigten Stöhnen auf den Hals des Pferdes und umschlang ihn mit dem rechten Arm.  
Der Junge lief, so schnell ihn seine bloßen Füße auf dem steinigen Weg trugen, blanke Angst war das was ihn vorantrieb. Zuerst murmelte der Hexer noch von Zeit zu Zeit irgendwelchen Unsinn, dann war nur noch sein gelegentliches Stöhnen zu vernehmen, das den Jungen davon überzeugte, dass er noch am Leben war. Das Pferd trottete lustlos hinter ihm her aber er wagte es nicht, es mit dem Ast zu sehr zu schrecken, nicht dass es noch die Last auf seinem Rücken abwarf.  
Die Zeit bis er endlich der Felsen, von dem der Hexer gesprochen hatte erreichte kam ihm endlos vor.

Er folgte der Abzweigung, da sprang vor ihm aus dem Unterholz eine menschliche Gestalt, bekleidet nur mit einer knielangen Hose, das Gesicht gerötet vor Anstrengung. Mit grazilen Bewegungen kam der blonde junge Mann vor ihm zum Stehen, starrte ihn und das Pferd für einen Moment verblüfft an. Dann drängte er sich ohne ein Wort an dem Jungen vorbei, fasste dem Hexer an den Hals um den Puls zu fühlen. Er fuhr er mit den Fingern über den dunklen Blutfleck am Hals des Pferdes.

„Hey, Odray, wir haben hier ein Problem", rief er über seine Schulter in den Wald. Einen Moment später kam eine zweite spärlich bekleidete Gestalt neben ihm zum Stehen. „Wir müssen Vesemir zur Burg schaffen, und zwar schnell. Er zog rasch die Zügel des Wallachs über dessen Kopf und drückte sie dem Neuankömmling in die Hand,. Der setzte das Pferd in Bewegung , trieb es zu einem strammen Tempo an, während er den Hexer auf seinem Rücken stützte. Der Junge Mann beugte er sich zu dem Jungen hinunter. „Was ist passiert?"

Ein heftiges Zittern befiel den Jungen. „So fliegende Viecher", stammelte er, von Angst und Anstrengung überwältigt. Mehr war aus ihm nicht herauszubekommen. Er schwankte, als der junge Mann ihn bei der Schulter nahm um ihn hinter dem Pferd den Weg hinaufzuführen. „Ich nehm dich wohl besser huckepack."

Die Straße wand sich in Serpentinen den Hügel hoch. Sie schlugen ein eiliges Tempo an und bald passierten sie die Brücke über einen Graben und das Tor zum äußeren Burghof, dann ein weiteres Tor. Das Hufgeklapper auf den gepflasterten Hof erregte die Aufmerksamkeit der Bewohner. Aus mehreren Eingängen kamen Gestalten herbeigelaufen, die sich hastig Mäntel und Umhänge überwarfen.

„Wir brauchen eine Bahre! Holt Wilgard ins Lazarett! Vezemir hat es böse erwischt!", rief der junge Mann und setzte den Jungen ab.

Ein Mann mit der Bahre eilte herbei, gemeinsam mit Odray zog er den bewusstlosen Hexer vom Pferd. Bibbernd vor Kälte beobachtete der Junge, wie sie ihn gemeinsam forttrugen.

„Muss er sterben?", fragte er den jungen Mann, der sich nun wieder ihm zuwandte.

„Was? Vesimir? Nah. Wilgard wird die alte Krähe schon wieder zusammenflicken", erwiderte der junge Mann. „Dann komm mal mit," Er führte den Jungen über den Hof und in einen niedrigen Eingang in einen großen Raum, aus dem ihm Wärme und der Geruch nach Essen entgegenschlug. Eine dralle Matrone, aus deren strohblonden Haaren seltsam spitze, pelzige Ohren ragten wuchtete mit Hilfe eines jungen Burschen leere Kessel auf einen Herd. Sie sah von ihrer Arbeit auf als sie die Neuankömmlinge bemerkte."

„Was bringst du uns denn da?", fragte sie.

„Vesemir hat ihn mitgebracht. Naja, eigentlich ist es anders herum, er hat Vesimir heimgebracht."

„Was sagst du?"

„Er ist mit dem Pferd am Strick, mit Vesimir drauf den Weg hochgekommen. Sie bringen ihn gerade ins Lazarett. Irgendwas fliegendes hat ihn böse erwischt, er ist halb verblutet."

„Was?"

„Mehr weiß ich auch nicht, mehr war nicht aus dem Kleinen rauszukriegen."

Die Frau mit den pelzigen Ohren wandte sich dem Jungen zu. „Du bist ja völlig durchgefroren." Sie mustere die verschüchterte, tropfnasse kleine Gestalt von Kopf bis Fuß. „Und entlausen müssen wir dich auch."

„Jupp, das ist wohl nötig", stimmte der Lehrling zu.

„Und dich gleich mit", erklärte sie. „Ein Bad würde dir auch mal gut tun, bei Regen im Wald rumlaufen langt einfach nicht."

„Sehr lustig", murmelte der Lehrling säuerlich. „Das ist Jadwiga", erklärte er. „Sie ist hier die Haushälterin. Mach was sie sagt und du wirst keinen Ärger haben. Wenn nicht, die hat was von einer alten Verfluchung zurückbehalten und wird auch mit kleinen Möchtegernhexern ohne Probleme fertig."

Der Junge starrte die Frau entsetzt an. Jadwiga begann leise zu knurren und funkelte den Lehrling böse an.

„Das war nur ein Scherz", ruderte der Junge zurück.

„Auf deinen Humor hat die Welt nicht gewartet, junger Mann! Du holst mir jetzt sofort den großen Zuber her, und einen Eimer." Sie nestelte nach dem Schlüsselbund an ihrem Gürtel und drückte ihn dem Lehrling noch einen Schlüssel in die Hand."Und dann gehst du ins Magazin und besorgst Hemd und Hose für ihn. Und wehe, ich finde da hinterher einen Saustall."

Sie half dem Jungen aus den nassen Kleidern. Dankbar für jedes Bisschen Wärme kauerte er sich auf den Hocker neben dem gemauerten Herd. Wie in Trance ließ er es über sich ergehen, in den Zuber gesetzt und mit warmem Wasser von Dreck befreit, dann mit einem Leintuch trockenfrottiert und in saubere Kleider gesteckt zu werden. Sie flößte ihm noch einen Becher Suppe ein, dann brachte sie ihn in eine Kammer, steckte ihn dort in ein vorgewärmtes Bett. Ein wohlig-schläfriges Gefühl begann ihn zu durchfluten und die ganzen Befürchtungen und Fragen, die ihn gepeinigt hatten schienen ihm auf einmal weit weg und unwichtig.


	7. Chapter 7

Er lag auf dem Rücken, als er das Bewusstsein wiedererlangte. Ihm war nicht mehr kalt, stellte er fast verwundert fest. Ein dumpfes Pochen in Schulter und dem kaputten Bein ließen Erinnerungen wach werden. Die Fahrt. Gabelschwänze. Der Kampf gegen Schmerzen und Ohnmacht auf dem Weg zurück zur Burg. Dann Hände, die ihn packten, schemenhaft, wie eine Vision im Delirium das Gesicht des Apothekers über ihm, Angst, mehr Schmerzen, dann Schwärze.

Er öffnete die Augen und erblickte er die vertraute Holzdecke seiner Kammer. Er versuchte, den linken Arm zu bewegen, was von einer straffen Bandage um seinen Oberkörper verhindert wurde.

„Na, du weilst ja doch noch unter den Lebenden." Mit Mühe wandte den Kopf. Die schlacksige Gestalt mit wildem Haar und Vollbart saß auf dem grob gezimmerten Stuhl, blickte mit einem breiten Grinsen auf ihn herab.

„Und es war klar, welcher Geier als erstes an meinem Krankenbett eintrudelt um sich an meinem Elend zu laben," bemerkte er leise und schloss die Augen.

„Nah, die pure Sorge um einen alten Freund," entgegnete Adalbert, der Hexer, der nun schon seit über hundert Jahren der Schmiedemeister von Kaer Morhen war.

„Wie lange?", fragte der Hexer matt.

„Wie lange du ohnmächtig warst? Seit gestern Nachmittag. Wilgard hat dir ein Schlafmittel gegeben. Heute früh hat er wohl versucht, dich wachzukriegen. Der Verwalter wollte rausfinden, was genau mit dem Wagen und der Stute passiert ist, aber scheinbar war da nix zu machen."

„Der Wagen hängt vor der Klamm. Die Stute ist verletzt."

„Tja, das hilft jetzt auch nicht mehr. Es ist Mittag. Er dürfte mit den Jungs bereits dort sein und sich um den Schlamassel kümmern."

„Das ist… gut", erwiderte der Hexer und langte mit der rechten Hand, die auf der Decke lag zum Gesicht, fühlte nach dem Fremdkörper in seiner Nase und versuchte zu schlucken. Er verspürte nicht den charakteristischen Durst bei Blutverlust. Der Apotheker hatte ihm, als er bewusstlos war, durch die Nase einen Schlauch eingeführt, um ihm Flüssigkeit und Medizin einzuflößen stellte er mit einem vagen Gefühl von Ekel und Horror fest.

„Hast du Durst? Hunger? Schmerzen?"

„Geht so. Hab nur einen widerlichen Geschmack im Mund."

Der Schmied beugte sich vor, hob seinen Kopf an und hielt ihm wortlos einen Becher Wasser an die Lippen. Er trank einige Schlucke, fühlte sich schwach, zitterig. „Ich hab wohl viel Blut verloren."

„Fast zu viel," bemerkte der Schmied. „Viel hätte nicht gefehlt, und du wärst uns hoppsgegangen. Du musstest dich ja auch ausgerechnet von einem Gabelschwanz beißen lassen wie ich höre. Dich verfolgt wirklich das Pech, dieses Jahr," frotzelte er.

„Beißen lassen! Das Vieh hat mich angegriffen", entgegnete er, versuchte sich aufzurichten, gab den Versuch aber sofort auf und sank mit einem Anfall von Schwindel in die Kissen zurück.

Der Schmied legte ihm die Hand auf die Brust. „Bleib bloß brav im Bett liegen. Niemand hier hat Lust, dich vom Boden aufzusammeln, wenn du bei einem hirnlosen Versuch, aufzustehen aus dem Bett fällst und die Wunden wieder aufreißen. Erzähl lieber, was passiert ist."

„Da waren zwei von den Viechern."

„Ein Paar gleich?"

„Jepp. Noch jung."

Angewidert verzog der Schmied das Gesicht. „Auf der Suche nach einem Revier. Ausgerechnet hier!"

„Dumme Idee," stimmte der Hexer zu. Er begann sich langsam etwas wacher zu fühlen. So lange er nicht versuchte, sich zu bewegen, ging es ihm besser. „Was… was ist mit dem Jungen?", fragte er zögerlich.

„Der, den du mitgebracht hast? Jadwiga hat sich anscheinend um ihn gekümmert. Das Übliche."

Dem Hexer zog sich bei dem Gedanken der Magen zusammen. Das Übliche bedeutete, dass er betäubt und in eine Kammer gesperrt wurde, bis er in ein paar Tagen für die Kräuterprobe bereit war. Die Mittel, die sie ihm gaben sorgten immerhin dafür, dass er sich nicht ängstigen würde, was dem Hexer kein großer Trost war.

„Die Burg summt jedenfalls seit gestern Abend vor wilden Gerüchten," fuhr der Schmied fort, die Anspannung auf dem Gesicht des Freundes als das Resultat von Schmerzen missdeutend. „Vor der Klamm, sagst du. Dann werden die so schnell nicht zurück sein."

„Glaube ich auch nicht. Der Wagen hängt im Graben, ein Rad gebrochen, die Stute hab ich laufen lassen," antwortete der Hexer leise.

„Schöne Scheiße. Dann ist an den Geschichten, dass letztes Jahr im Norden Gabelschwänze erfolgreich gebrütet haben was dran."

„Scheint so. Ich dachte schon, die wären ausgestorben, so lange hat niemand mehr welche gesehen."

„Und du musst dich natürlich gleich mit ihnen einlassen, trotz deinem Bein."

„Die hatten gute Deckung in den Wolken, und ich konnte ihnen ja nicht die Pferde überlassen. Den ersten habe ich glatt erwischt. Beim zweiten, hat das Zeichen irgendwie nicht mehr gewirkt. Der Wallach hat plötzlich in Panik um sich getreten, gerade als ich ihr das Vieh vom Leib halten wollte. Hat mich mit dem Hinterhuf erwischt. Der Gabler hat das ausgenutzt und hat mich angefallen. Hab ihn durchbohrt, ausweichen konnte ich auf einem Bein nicht, hab aber nicht das Herz erwischt, nur die Lunge. Hat mich zu Boden gedrückt, sodass ich das Schwert nicht mehr rausziehen konnte und hat zugebissen. Wenn der Junge nicht gewesen wäre, hätte er mich fertiggemacht."

„Was ist passiert?"

„Der Kleine hat von hinten mit einem Ast auf ihn eingeschlagen, hat geschrien wie am Spieß. Da hat das Vieh sich aufgerichtet. Ich hab das Schwert aus seiner Brust gezogen, ihm noch einen Hieb in den Hals verpassen. Er hat dann den Jungen verfolgt, der ist unter den Wagen gekrochen. Da ist er dann langsam ausgeblutet. Er hat mir dann die Wunden behandelt und mit den Pferden geholfen. Als ich vom Blutverlust halb ohnmächtig war hat er das Pferd gepackt und heimgeführt. Stell dir vor, ich lebe nur, weil ich keinen Mohnsaft dabei hatte um ihn zu betäuben. In den zwei Tagen hat er anscheinend so einen Narren an mir gefressen hat, dass er mich nicht sterben lassen wollte." Erschöpft von der Anstrengung, die ihn das Sprechen gekostet hatte schwieg der Hexer.

„Wie alt ist er"

„Sechs, sieben Jahre."

„Ziemliche Geschichte, das. Die Beste seit einer ganzen Weile."

„Allerdings. Er hat mir das Leben gerettet. Zwei Mal. Und dafür wird er jetzt dann…. Verdammt!" Er schaffte es nicht, den Satz zu beenden. „Adalbert?"

„Was?"

Er verspürte den plötzlichen Drang, sich seinem besten Freund, genauer genommen dem einzigen engeren Freund, den er auf der Burg hatte anzuvertrauen. „Was wir mit den Kandidaten machen. Hast du schon mal dran gedacht, dass es …. unmoralisch ist?"

„Du hast genauso einen Narren an dem Jungen gefressen, wie er an dir, und würdest ihm gerne die Mutation ersparen," stellte der Schmied sachlich fest. „Ausgerechnet du, der mit den Jungen nie wirklich was anfangen konnte, außer den älteren von ihnen auf dem Übungsplatz blaue Flecken zu verpassen, wenn du mal wieder hier überwintert hast?"

„Weil er mir aus irgendwelchen Gründen vertraut, ich weiß nicht warum,….. ich fühle mich, als hätte ich ihn zur Schlachtbank geführt. Vier von Zehn. Du kennst doch die Quote, und was man dabei durchmacht."

„Jeder weiß, wie fragwürdig es ist. Wenn wir das nicht alle wüssten, würden Hexer dann noch für wenig Geld irgendwelche wehrlose Bauern vor Ungeheuern retten? Würden dann nicht mehr Hexer ihren Unterhalt als Söldner oder gedungene Mörder verdienen? Ist einfacher und bringt mehr ein," erwiderte der Schmied sanft, nachdenklich, nach einer ganzen Weile Bedenkzeit.

„Du meinst, das schlechte Gewissen macht uns zu besseren Mutanten?"

„Das ist eine Möglichkeit, es zu sehen. Die Lehrlinge, die uns Probleme bereitet haben waren doch immer die, die den Respekt vor einem Menschenleben verloren haben. Kannst du dich noch an Vaclav erinnern? Der hatte keine Skrupel davor, andere Menschen leiden zu lassen."

Der Hexer schauderte bei dem Gedanken an das Blut im Schnee, an den Lehrling, der mit zehn, elf Jahren angefangen hatte zum Spaß die kleineren Jungen zu misshandeln. Er war ein Mitschüler von Adalbert gewesen. „Inarin hat ihn hingerichtet."

„Inarin hat ihn zum Duell auf Leben und Tod gefordert. Und der elende Feigling hat einfach das Schwert weggeworfen und um Gnade gewinselt. Nachdem Inarin sich Jahrelang um ihn gekümmert hat, versucht hat, ihn auf den Weg der Besserung zu bringen, Vaclav ihn nur belogen hat. Kannst du dich an den Vortrag erinnern, den er an dem Abend gehalten hat?"

„Darüber, dass wir alle Opfer bringen müssen, um andere Menschen vor den Übeln dieser Welt zu schützen und dass es nicht einfach ist. Das hat er immer gesagt, auch schon damals, als er noch mein Lehrer war"

„Was sorgt dafür, dass Hexer nicht, wie Vaclav, zu tollwütigen Hunden werden? Das Wissen um die Leiden der Unschuldigen. Wir sind der wandelnde Widerspruch, Vesimir. Geschaffen und ausgebildet um zu töten, aber wie ein Kriegshund an der Kette des Mitgefühls für die, die zu schwach sind, sich selbst zu helfen. Den Widerspruch zwischen Töten als Handwerk und Mitgefühl für die, die unsere Hilfe brauchen müssen wir aushalten. Wenn es uns egal wird, dann ist es besser, ein Inarins kann es aushalten und tut seine Pflicht an uns."

Nachdenklich betrachtete der Hexer eine Weile die Maserung der vom Alter dunklen Holzdecke. „Was hat das mit dem Jungen zu tun?"

„Du bist ein Hexer. Aber wenn du nicht fühlen könntest, was du fühlst, dann wärst du genauso ein eine Gefahr für die Menschen wie Vaclav es war."

„Ich wusste garnicht, dass an dir so ein Philosoph verlorengegangen ist", bemerkte der Hexer betroffen.

„Tja, du hast mich ja bisher nie gefragt. Wenn man lange genug auf dieser Burg hockt, die Lehrlinge und Hexer kommen und gehen sieht, am Amboss steht und Zeit hat, sich Gedanken zu machen." Er streckte den mit einem Holzbein versehenen Unterschenkel. „Wie ich sehe ist dein Bein ist noch dran. Ich hatte schon gedacht, ich könnte dir eine Stelle in meiner Werkstatt anbieten."

„Die Göttin bewahre! Ich glaube die nächsten Jahrhunderte könnte ich nicht jeden Tag deine Lebensweisheiten ertragen," entgegnete der Hexer ironisch.

Der Hexer-Schmied lachte laut auf.

„Und du alte Klatschbase hockst den ganzen Tag hier rum um als Erster an die guten Geschichten zu kommen."

„Nah, ich hocke nicht hier rum. Ich mache gerade meine ehrlich verdiente Mittagspause. Hab heute Vormittag schon den Stahlkern für Wenzels Silberschwert fertiggemacht. Muss dann auch mal gehen, die Gussform für den Silbermantel braucht ihre Zeit."

„Adalbert? Das was wir hier besprochen haben brauchen nicht die Runde zu machen."

„Ja. Geht klar."

„Die Gabelschwänze, wenn die Jungs sie herbringen, ich will von einem den dünnen Flügelknochen und einen Eckzahn."

„Ich wette, die Skelette wollen sie präparieren, für die Sammlung. Was willst du damit? Du bist doch sonst kein Andenkensammler."

„Stimmt. Das ist eine Ausnahme."

Der Schmied zog eine Augenbraue hoch, erhob sich dann von dem Stuhl wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Adalbert?"

„Ja?"

„Danke."

„Da gibt es nichts zu danken. Ich kann das Problem ja nicht lösen. Ich kann dir höchstens zuhören."

„Man könnte diesen elenden Beruf aufgeben. Sich irgendwo niederlassen und den ganzen Mist hinter sich lassen", schlug der Hexer in einer plötzlichen Aufwallung von Widerwillen gegen die ganze Hexerei vor.

„Die Leute würden es schnell rausfinden," entgegnete der Schmied. „Niemand sonst hat in der Nacht reflektierende Augen und altert nicht so wie alle anderen. Sie mögen uns nur so lange, wie sie Arbeit für uns haben oder wir in einer Wirtschaft bei einem Bier fantastische Geschichten erzählen. Wenn du dich irgendwo niederlässt und in der Gegend bekannt wärst kämen ständig irgendwelche Anfragen nach Arbeiten, die du nicht machen willst. Beseitigung irgendwelcher unliebsamer Personen und so. Oder irgendwann kreuzt ein aufgebrachter Mob vor deiner Tür auf, weil irgendwer glaubt, du hättest seine Kühe behext. Und bei jedem Toten, der nachts mit einem Messer im Rücken gefunden wird, wärst du der Erste den sie verdächtigen. Und als Schwiegersohn will einen Hexer schon dreimal niemand. Du kennst das ja. Es gab doch schon den Einen oder Anderen, der es probiert hat."

„Du hast ja Recht", erwiderte der Hexer deprimiert.

„Wir haben alle mal unsere moralischen Durchhänger. Die Welt ist einfach beschissen, wie sie ist, nicht nur für uns, da beißt die Maus keinen Faden ab. Machen wir das Beste draus und hoffen wir, dass der Kleine die Mutation übersteht. Dann kannst du dich kümmern, dass ein anständiger Hexer aus ihm wird. Er scheint ja wirklich geeignet zu sein für den Beruf."

„Das ist er."

„Dann ruh dich jetzt aus, grübeln kannst du später immer noch. Und sprich ein paar Gebete."

„Du und deine Götter."

„Mir haben sie in der Not geholfen", entgegnete der Schmied ernst.

„Du hast zu viel Zeit bei den Zwergen verbracht", stellte der Hexer fest. „Wenn ich mal wirklich nicht mehr mag, kann ich dann auf dein Angebot mit der Schmiede zurückkommen?", fragte er halb im Ernst.

„Aber klar. Wenn du hundert Jahre lang jeden Tag meine Lebensweisheiten und den Schrein in der Ecke der Werkstatt erträgst?"

Der Hexer verzog das Gesicht. „Geh deine Form bauen."

„Mach ich. Ich schau heute Abend wieder vorbei. Sonst stirbst du uns nicht an dem Gabelschwanzbiss, sondern, die Götter bewahre, aus purer Langeweile und weil du in dem Bett zu viel Zeit für trübe Gedanken hast.


End file.
